Chapter 273
Chapter 273 is titled "Quintet". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 169 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 2: "Sorry For Not Paying". Short Summary Everyone that was in the Upper Ruins falls to the Main Ruins of Shandora that Enel has revealed. Nami and everyone else inside of Nola use this opportunity to escape on the Waver and Pierre. However, Luffy was holding onto the opening of the Dial, so when Nami turns the waver on, he and Aisa are blown back. Everyone else manages to escape out of Nola. Gan Fall has Pierre go back in after Luffy and Aisa. Nami and Gan Fall lands safely and marvel at the ruins. Nola makes a big ruckus over seeing its old homeland which annoys Enel. Enel fries Nola which angers Wyper since Aisa is inside it. Wyper shoots his bazooka at Enel who simply laughs and starts talking about his game. He says that he predicted there would be five left at the end of it, therefore, since there are six people left, one of them needs to be taken down. Robin, Zoro, Gan Fall, and Wyper look at each other and collectively decide that Enel will be the one to fall much to his annoyance. Long Summary The entire upper level of the ruins collapses from Enel's power, and Zoro grabs Chopper's unconscious body as he and the Giant Snake fall to the base of the beanstalk. Inside the snake, Aisa grabs on to Luffy, who grabs on to Nami's waver as she prepares to fly out of the snake's mouth. Aisa tries to point out that Luffy is directly behind the exhaust pipe, but the warning goes unheeded. Luffy and Aisa are blasted off the waver as it propels forward. Gan Fall notices that they are left behind, but he, Pierre, and Nami fully emerge from the snake's mouth before they are able to turn around and grab them. Gan Fall sends Pierre back in to save them, as he and Nami rapidly descend to the ruins below. At the ruins, Robin notices the falling debris, and eventually Zoro as well. Zoro arises from the debris still holding Chopper's body, but highly irritated at the near-death experience. Robin comments that a normal person would have died, and Zoro asks about their whereabouts upon finally noticing her presence. She updates him that they have found their intended destination, the City of Gold, but there is no longer any gold. The snake lands in a different area, initially with his head poking through the clouds below. As it lifts its head and notices it's surrounding, it begins acting strangely. Aisa begins hitting Luffy, irrtiated that only they are the ones left behind where they started. Luffy again proposes trying to leave through the snake's anus, only to be denied by the young Shandia. In the midst of their antics, they both notice that Pierre has come back for them. At Nami and Gan Fall's landing location, Nami ponders exactly where they are. Gan Fall urges her to believe in Pierre getting Luffy and Aisa out safely, and adds that he has never been to their current location. At Wyper's landing site, he stands in awe at the land of his ancestors. Nami notices the snake's erratic behavior and tries to inform Gan Fall, but he is absorbed in thought wondering where exactly they may be. The snake actually sheds a tear, and lets out a load roar to Nami's befuddlement. The noise however annoys Enel, and he proceeds to violently electrocute the snake. Wyper and Zoro react in horror at what may have happened to Aisa and Nami respectively, but this is short-lived as Nami notices Zoro and Robin. Zoro reacts angrily to her having escaped, while Robin wonders why she is here. Nami reminds them more importantly that Luffy is still inside the snake, but this only angers Zoro further. Wyper contemplates Enel's strength, as he realizes he was unable to do what Enel did with one hit, with several blasts from his burn bazooka. Enel appears behind him and asks about Aisa, which Wyper responds to with a bazooka blast. Enel dodges, and uses a dial to create an Orb Cloud to float on. He chides Wyper for the missed attack, saying that is no way to return the favor of getting him to his homeland. He continues by announcing that the game is not quite over yet, to Wyper's confusion, explaining that he and everyone else that has arrived are all contestants. As he explains, Zoro, Wyper, Robin, and Gan Fall arrive to face him as Nami hides behind a wall. She feels relieved that she isn't being counted among the survivors, until he reveals that there is still an extra person left with three minutes remaining. He asks who remaining will be eliminated, and they discuss it among themselves, not including Nami. As she realizes this and attempts to add herself to the discussion as well, she is shocked as the four of them collectively decide that Enel will be the one eliminated. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The chapter title "Quintet" follows the pattern set in Skypiea for describing chapters with musical terms. This is one of the more obvious ones. A quintet is a group of five musicians. This is being compared to Enel's prediction that there would only be five people standing at the end of his survival game. *Gan Fall and Nami finally make it out of the Giant Snake's stomach. **Luffy and Aisa are blasted off of Nami's waver by it's exhaust pipe, causing them to remain there. **Gan Fall sends Pierre back into the snake to retrive them. *Zoro, Chopper (unconscious) , Wyper, and the snake fall to the ruins beneath the giant beanstalk, the city of Shandora. *The crew reconvenes with Robin, and learn that the gold they seek is already gone. *The Giant Snake begins acting strangely once it realizes it is in Shandora. *Enel electrocutes the snake, with Luffy, Aisa, and Pierre still inside. *The remaining contestants of the survival game (Zoro, Robin, Gan Fall, and Wyper) collectively decide to eliminate Enel. **Enel counts six contestants remaining, including himself. While this does include Nami who was hiding behind a rock, it does not include Luffy and Aisa. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 179 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 273 it:Capitolo 273